KiSekoi
by MissEmperorMimi
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is the heir of a yakuza faction in Japan. Akashi Seijuro is the heir of a group of American gangsters. The two factions are sworn rivals and are in a feud that seems to be on the brink of all out war. To prevent the feud from leading to violence, the leaders of both factions decide to pair up their two only heirs. That is where their troubles begin...
1. A Chance Encounter

**Summary- **Kuroko Tetsuya is the son of a yakuza faction in Tokyo, Japan. Akashi Seijuro is the son of a group of American gangsters. The two groups are sworn rivals and are in a feud that seems to be on the brink of boiling over. To prevent of the feud between the two groups from leading to violence, the leaders of both factions decide to pair up their two only sons. Let the KiSekoi begin. KnB/GoM in a Nisekoi inspired setting.

**A/N**- This a Nisekoi inspired story. I have only seen 6 episodes of Nisekoi, therefore my knowledge of Nisekoi is pretty basic. Therefore, there may not be exact relations to certain characters. (Ex- Akashi being Raku etc.) Also, because of this I am unsure of how closely or loosely it will be based of Nisekoi. I hope I can do it justice, sorry in advance. I am going to do my best.

I am a very avid fan of KnB. I have read the manga, and am caught up with all the episodes. I hope I can do it justice. *fingers crossed*

The characters may act a little OOC at times, Hey, it's a fanfiction right? Don't hate me. *Sakurai Voice- _Gomen no Sai_*

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. If I did, AkaKuro would be canon. I also do not own Nisekoi or any of the characters.

**KiSekoi Chapter 1**

_"Did you hear the news? Kuroko and Akashi are going out!"_

_"What?"_

_"Don't you see them holding hands?"_

_"No way! There is no way that is true, aren't they both heirs of rival factions?"_

_"Yeah, apparently, but the feud between the two factions have settled down since the two have gotten together."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"How did this happen?"_

_"That's what I want to know."_

_Kuroko tried to suppress the voices of the girls as he walked by briskly. Normally, he would have walked more slowly but today he was being led by a certain red head. Akashi was gripping his wrist tightly as they walked by the school gates. He led Kuroko through the crowds of whispering students and into the bathroom. When the two were finally alone, the red head let go of the teal haired boy's wrist._

_"Akashi-kun, be more gentle next time. My wrist is now red from your pulling." Said the teal haired boy while rubbing his wrists._

_"This is ridiculous." The red haired boy's voice was deep and firm._

_"I am absolute. How did I get stuck with such a…person who is not ever victorious?" Akashi flashed his heterochromic eyes and slowly folded his arms while staring out the window. He leaned gently against the window pane seemingly lost in thought._

_"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean." Kuroko said softly, avoiding the boy's gaze._

_"In this world, winning is everything; winners are validated and losers are denied. Until now, I've never lost at anything, and I won't in the future. Since I always win, I'm always right. If you oppose me…I'll kill you, no matter who you are."_

_With that, the red haired boy walked out of the bathroom._

~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**2 Days Prior**

The teal haired boy lay comfortably on his bed. His room was simply decorated with minimal furniture. The boy liked it, even though the room was quite plain. The sun slowly peeked through cracks in his blinds and shone into the room. As if on cue, the boy's alarm clock rang to signify that it was time to get up for school.

The teal haired boy vigorously wiped his eyes and leisurely opened them. He yawned silently and slowly made his way to the bathroom. The boy glanced into the mirror and stared intently at his bed head. He reached for his hair gel and began patting down the teal wild strands. His bed head seemed to be getting worse and worse with each passing day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The red haired boy pushed the _OFF_ button on his alarm clock right before it was programmed to go off.

"I still have 5 seconds left." The red haired boy smiled to himself at his little victory.

It is not like he _needed_ the alarm clock, he always woke up 5 seconds before the programmed time. His body was a well accustomed to his habits. The boy just liked the simple pleasure of always beating the alarm clock to its job.

Content, the red haired boy slid out of bed.

"Akashi-sama, it is time for you to get ready for your flight. You leave for Tokyo in-"

"2 hours, 26 minutes and 54 seconds."

"53….52…"

The maid stood in the doorway not knowing how to respond. She knew the young master was really good at telling time, but it still surprised her every time.

The boy noticed the maid's hesitation. His thoughts ran through his mind.

_"I am absolute."_ He thought.

"I am already aware. Do not fret; I will be ready in time for my flight." With that the boy made his way into the bathroom to get ready.

Seemingly satisfied, the maid curtly nodded and exited the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuroko briskly exited the bathroom and put on his school uniform. He slid on his blazer and began to button the large buttons. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door.

_KNOCK_

"Excuse me, Kuroko-sama, but you are about to be late for school." Said the voice.

"Hai, I am aware. Thank you." Answered the teal-haired boy with a blank expression as he buttoned the last button on his blazer. When he was finished, the teal haired boy then turned to his bed and slipped books into his bags gently.

The man who knocked left the boy to finish his morning activities.

You see, this morning would have seemed like any other morning, if it were not for the fact that….

"Kuroko-sama"

"Tetsu-kun"

"Kuro-kun"

"Young Master"

Multiple voices and bodies crowded around the teal haired boy as he was making his descent from his bedroom.

The multiple voices were all from yakuza members. Not just any yakuza members mind you, members of the most respected and feared faction in all of Japan. Although feared and strong, all these yakuza members had a mutual love and respect for their faction's young master. The members cared for the boy dearly and always doted on him.

"Have a good day at school young master!" Screamed the tallest member while handing Kuroko a vanilla milkshake. The member took the moment to lightly pat the boy on the head. He tousled the boy's hair gently to make sure it did not get messed up.

Kuroko smiled and took the milkshake.

"Oh, our young master was just so cute." Thought all the faction members in unison. The members watched in bliss as Kuroko happily sipped his milkshake.

"Thank you everyone." Kuroko answered in the same monotonous tone. Secretly, the boy was very pleased. The members of the faction always treated him well.

"I am leaving for school." Kuroko said as he walked through the faction gates.

The yakuza members just gazed attentively as the young master's silhouette disappeared beyond the faction gates. Gradually, the members got back to work.

"Such a beautiful day." Thought Kuroko as he sipped his milkshake. The boy always loved admiring the beautiful cherry blossoms that bloomed once a year. It always brought a smile to his face. He watched as the beautiful pink petals danced in the wind. Content, the boy continued his walk to school.

Kuroko eventually reached the crosswalk. He waited for the light to turn green and made sure to look both ways before crossing the crosswalk. When he deemed it was safe to walk across, Kuroko began his hurried walk across the street. All of a sudden he heard the sound of a car heading down the road. A car heading right for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gentarou you just blatantly disregarded the stop sign back there." Bellowed the red haired boy. He was growing increasingly impatient at his driver. He was about to be late for his first day of school. To stop himself from blowing up at his driver, Akashi decided to stare out the window and tapped at the window panes gently.

_TAP. TAP._

"I'm truly sorry Akashi-sama, I am just not used to the Japanese roads yet. AH-"

Gentarou quickly slammed on the breaks when he realized that there was somebody crossing the street.

"Gentarou what the hell was that for?" Screamed Akashi from the back seat.

"Akashi-sama, there was someone crossing the street."

"No there isn't."

Just as Akashi spoke those words he noticed a peculiar teal head laying in the middle of the street. He started to roll down his window to get a better view of the boy. Slowly the boy stood up and walked over to the car.

"I'm sorry, but that was dangerous. Please be more careful next time." Said the boy in a monotonous tone as he was dusting off his bag and his clothes."

"Sir, I am very sorry. Are you hurt?" Gentarou questioned.

"Not at all, its fine." The teal haired boy gave the man a smile and on impulse, glanced over to the window that was rolled down.

A pair of heterochromic eyes glared back at him.

Kuroko was startled. The boy seemed really angry.

"We offer our condolences sir, but in our defense it was your fault for crossing the street without checking both ways first." Said the red head defiantly, in the backseat of the car.

"I'm sorry but the light was green. Therefore, I had the right of way." Kuroko said, staring deeply into the pair of heterochromic eyes.

"Even so, you should be more careful." Answered the fuming red head. No one ever talked back at him. No one. Also, no one looked him in the eye while he spoke. Only people he approved of could. The boy was beginning to get irritated and ever so impatient.

"Yes but-"

Suddenly, a pair of glistening red scissors whizzed by his cheek. Kuroko touched his cheek, he knew the scissors did not cut him deeply, but he did it on impulse. He felt a fine line of blood roll down his cheek.

"No one talks back to me. I am absolute. The only ones, who are allowed to look me in the eye as I speak, are those who serve me. Know your place."

With that the red haired boy rolled up his window and told his driver to speed off.

"Well, that was pleasant." The teal haired boy murmured as he finished dusting himself off and continued his way to school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Teiko High School**

"Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Hai"

The teacher finished taking attendance and began put his papers in order. The students waited in anticipation for the teacher to finish. As soon as the teacher finished putting the papers in order he stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"Students I have an announcement. Today we have a new student that will be joining us. Please make him feel welcome."

With the announcement the students sat up eagerly awaiting the new student to walk through the door.

Gradually, the classroom door slid open. A certain red head walked into the classroom and stopped at the front of the class.

"Introduce yourself please." Said the teacher expectantly.

"I am Akashi Seijurro. I am Japanese but I grew up in America." Spoke the boy with power and authority. After he spoke, the boy gave the class a tight smirk. His first day here and they already feared him. It was perfect.

The class was quite puzzled by the new transfer student. For some reason he seemed really intimidating; his smile downright terrifying.

"Don't get on his bad side." Thought the class.

The class struggled to avoid the transfer student's gaze. Meanwhile, the boy just stood there waiting for the teacher to tell him his seat.

"Hello, Akashi-kun. Please take a seat next to Kuroko over there." Said the teacher pointing to the empty seat next to Kuroko.

"Hai." Said Akashi as he was started to walk to his seat.

"Interesting. They said I had to take a seat next to this _Kuroko_ student, but I don't see anyone next to me." Akashi pondered as he began to put his bags down lightly. After he finished, the red head looked over to his seat mate.

The red head stared at _Kuroko's_ seat intently. Finally, he was able to make out the outline of another student.

"His presence is so dim. You would not even notice he was there unless you were looking for him."

Slowly but surely, Akashi was beginning to notice there was someone sitting next to him.

"He seems to be asleep. How unfortunate. I was interested to see who this _Kuroko_ is."

Akashi continued to stare at _Kuroko_ while he was asleep. The boy did not know why, but this boy peaked his interest. Suddenly, the boy softly shifted in his sleep and his face was finally visible.

Akashi's eyes widened in surprise as he realized who _Kuroko_ was.

To Be Continued

A/N- I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Reviews and such make me happy. Please tell me what you think, and what you want to happen in the chapter. What KnB events/Nisekoi events do you want to happen? I am at your service. What pairings do you like?

Please tell me any mistakes you see in the story.

Fun Fact: Do you guys realize why I called the story KiSekoi?

(Generation of Miracles=Kiseki no Sedai+Nisekoi= KiSekoi-Generation of Miracles: False Love) Haha, I'm corny.

Seriously, thank you for reading. It means so much

~~~~~~~Mimi


	2. The Set Up

**Author' Note**- Thank you for all your amazing comments. I realize that that the characters act a bit too OOC at times too. For that, I am sorry. From now on, I will try my best to make the characters seem less OOC. Please forgive me for the first chapter, I was just so excited about the story that I posted it without letting my ideas sit for a day (usually I do that to gather my ideas and for overnight revision). After rereading the first chapter I cringed. I'm sorry you had to read that…..it was all over the place. Due to this, I completely rewrote the first chapter. For those who read the first chapter before the rewrite, please tell me what you think. Is it better? Worse? All comments are appreciated. Thank you so much for reading :}

Disclaimer- I do not own _Kuroko no Basket_ or _Nisekoi_. The title and these characters belong to their respectful owners.

Chapter 2- The Set-Up

Kuroko Tetsuya was sitting at his desk; shoulders crouched, struggling to keep his eyes open. He was really tired because basketball practice was brutal yesterday. Succumbing to his tiredness, the boy shifted in his seat and laid his head on his desk. He moved his arms ever slightly so that they sneakily covered his eyes should the teacher have looked back. Not that he needed to do so, the teacher barely noticed him anyway due to his weak presence. However, Kuroko did not want to take any chances.  
>Just as he was about to doze off, his eyelids fluttered open as heard his name spoken by the teacher. With his head still on his desk, Kuroko glanced over just in time to see the new student sitting down slowly next to him.<p>

"Doesn't he look familiar?" Kuroko wondered.  
>"I have definitely seen that boy somewhere. But….where? Kuroko racked his brain for the answer.<br>_Flashbacks of the morning swirled in his mind._

His eyes narrowed at the realization and he quickly turned away from the new student.  
>"What are the odds…"<p>

As soon as he turned around, Kuroko could feel the red head's eyes on his back. It felt like they were burning a hole through his shirt. The red head was definitely staring at him. Trying to avoid confrontation, Kuroko signed and pretended to be asleep.  
>"I think he recognizes me."<br>In an act of desperation, Kuroko used his misdirection to hide from the red head and to avoid the red head's gaze.

The stare down seemed to go on for an eternity.  
>Frustrated, Kuroko glanced up and noticed that the boy had finally averted his gaze.<p>

Kuroko breathed a sigh of relief. Too close for comfort.

"Probably should stay away from the boy for a while." Kuroko thought. With that he turned his back and rested his head on his desk. He gazed outside the window and watched as the pink cherry blossoms fluttered in the breeze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ring_

As soon as the bell sounded, Kuroko grabbed his bag and headed out the door. His father wanted to have a meeting with him today.  
>"I wonder what it is about." Kuroko pondered as he made his way home from school.<p>

"I'm home!" Kuroko said as he took off his shoes and slipped on his inside slippers.  
>"That's odd. No one is home." Kuroko gazed at the seemingly empty apartment.<br>Skeptically, Kuroko made his way to his father's room and stopped just outside the door.

He softly knocked on the door three times.  
>"Come in, Tetsuya." Spoke his father in a dry tone.<br>Kuroko walked in and kneeled silently in front of his father. His father had large kind eyes and the same shade of teal blue hair as he did. It was slicked back professionally behind his ears.

His father continued sipping his green tea as Kuroko kneeled down. Finally, he set his tea cup down on the table. He sighed.

"Tetsuya, I am sure you are aware of our feud with the rival faction"  
>"Of course father."<br>"So you are aware of the dire situation we are in."  
>"I believe so father."<br>"The feud between our two factions is starting to turn violent. I however, do not want it to. I want peace between us, I am tired of this. However, the feud between us has been going on for too long so it would take a miracle to stop it now. Luckily for us, the leader of the rival faction and I are childhood friends. Together we decided to make our very own miracle."

He paused and flashed his son a knowing smile.

Well, this was not good.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."  
>"In short we have decided that the best way to end the feud is…..to pair up our two heirs."<p>

Tetsuya shifted in his seat.

"What do you mean father?" Asking Tetsuya, perplexed.  
>"What I mean is that you and the other boy will now be dating. The members of both factions love their young masters dearly. Therefore the only way to stop them is to put both of your happiness on the line.<br>"But isn't the other heir…a boy?"  
>"Yes, and?"<br>"Father…I" Kuroko hesitated.

Just then he noticed that the conjoining room was left open. Kuroko could see the silhouette of a boy and a man deep on conversation…..err…argument.

The voice sounded familiar…..but he just could not remember the voice, no matter how hard he tried.

"DAD I TOLD YOU NO." The red headed boy sat defiantly on the leather couch with his arms crossed.  
>"But son, we are already here."<br>"Father, I refuse."  
>"Seijuro."<br>"I refuse."  
>"Seijuro, please this is the only way." His father pleaded.<p>

Akashi knew well about how the situation between the two factions was becoming increasingly violent.  
>He sat up and rubbed his temples.<p>

"I heard the heir is adorable…." The older Akashi added.  
>"Dad, please."<br>Deep down Akashi knew this was the only way to end the feud. It was also his duty as faction heir.

The older Akashi noticed his son's shifting feelings.  
>"Akashi let's go." The faction leader quickly grabbed Akashi's wrists and led him into the next room.<br>"This is Kuroko Tetsuya!" The man said waving proudly at Kuroko. He smiled broadly and waited for his son's reply.

Kuroko's stared at the red-head intently. His body flinched at the realization.  
>"This was not happening."<p>

Akashi's tight smile turned vicious. He struggled to keep from getting even more irritated at the situation.

"You guys will be dating starting from now onwards," Both leaders said.

There was no way they were going to accept this.

"This is the only way. Please bear with it." Kuroko's dad said softly.  
>"Accept it or…." The bigger Akashi snarled. He was growing impatient. The man playfully flashed a glistening box cutter in front of the boys and licked the blade before he placed it back in his pocket.<br>"Now I see where he gets it from" Kuroko thought as he was staring at the older Akashi.

Akashi stood there _persuaded_. He was not _defeated_; he would never say he was _defeated_. His pride would not allow it.

Akashi knew better than to talk back to his father. When his mind was made up, there was nothing he could do to change it.

"Good, glad to see we are all on the same page." Satisfied the two men clapped twice simultaneously.

Swiftly, the older Akashi pushed the younger Kuroko into the younger Akashi.  
>"Hey—"<br>On impulse Akashi caught the smaller boy in his arms. Kuroko was now holding onto Akashi's chest for balance. His face grew beet red.

As if on cue, the room's "wall" fell down to reveal the members of both factions shooting glares at one another from opposite sides of the room. The two factions were about to pick up their respective weapons when they saw the two boys in front of them.

Both factions stared in wonder and confusion when they saw the two boys together. Chest to chest. The teal head was softly cradled in the red head's arms.

"Young Master what is the meaning of this? Kuroko's faction inquired.  
>"Exactly what it looks like, these two are dating and have asked for our blessing. We both agreed." The two leaders smiled.<br>"Sir you can't be serious."  
>"Oh I am. Just look how happy these are together."<p>

Kuroko buried his face deeper into Akashi's chest. He was so embarrassed. He did not know what to say….or what to do. He nuzzled his face farther into the red head's chest hoping for an escape.

Not knowing what to do, Akashi rested his head in Kuroko's hair. He breathed in Kuroko's scent silently. He had to admit that he did not "dislike" their position at the moment. The red head shifted his arms so that he was able to hold the teal head boy more tightly.

Noticing the two boys' hesitation, Kuroko's father continued.

"We ask that both factions give these two boys their blessing. Please end this feud. Let these two boys be happy. You all love your respective young masters right?

Members of each faction remained silent. Neither of them wanted to infringe on their master's happiness.  
>They did not know what to think. However, they all reluctantly agreed to stop the feud, for the sake of the two boys.<p>

"Anything for our young master's happiness."

_"He better not do anything to hurt Kuroko."  
>"He better not do anything to hurt Akashi."<em>  
>Thought the factions as they shook each other's hands as a sign of truce. Honestly, it was scary how alike the two factions were. Maybe that is why they didn't get along.<br>At least the feud was over..for now.

Content with the situation, the two leaders breathed a sigh of relief and retreated behind the embroidered doors.  
>Awkwardly, both factions made their way back to work.<p>

Kuroko waited for everyone to leave before attempting to break away from the red head. It was difficult considering how tightly the red head was hugging him.

Realizing that Kuroko was trying to break away, for some reason Akashi grew increasingly irritated. Not knowing why, he quickly pushed the smaller boy off of him.

Caught off guard, Kuroko fell backwards and landed on floor. Akashi swiftly turned around and made his way out the door. Kuroko watched in confusion as his shadow disappeared behind the faction gates.

Let the Kisekoi Begin

**A/N-**Chapter 2 is complete. This is the first time I updated 2 chapters in a week*wipes sweat off brow.* But your reviews and support made me want to write right away. Please bear with me, this chapter may have seemed a bit anticlimactic but I thought a chapter was needed on the wholeset-up. Thanks so much for reading thus far. It means so much. Seriously, you guys are the reason I update. Hahah. One of the GoM will appear in the next 2-3 chapters. Can you guess who it is? Take a guess, please leave a comment about your guesses, I want to see. Favs/Follows/Reviews make me happy. The next chapter is tentatively called….. "The Heart-Racing First Date." I promise some AkaKuro fluff. See you next time.3

~~~Mimi


	3. The Heart Racing First Date

**Author's Note:** Hello Guys. It has been a whole week. That means a new chapter. *throws confetti* I'm glad you guys are still with me after 2 chapters. I am so thankful for every reader, review, follower, and favorite. I love you all. Now that the story has been set up, I can finally work on the romance and the plot of the story. Without further ado, here is the chapter.

Disclaimer- I do not own _Kuroko no Basket_ or _Nisekoi_. The title and these characters belong to their respectful owners.

Chapter 3- The Heart Racing First Date

The green haired boy was sitting at his dinner table slowly wrapping his fingers in tape. The boy squinted when he was wrapping the final pieces of tape tightly around his index finger. After the boy finished, he reached over the table for his IPod and lightly tapped on the **OhaAsa** Horoscope button. Midorima slid his finger over to the Cancer icon and pressed it while putting on his ear buds to listen in on his horoscope.

_Cancer is third today. Nothing should go wrong as long as you have your lucky item. Your lucky item today is a Japanese to English dictionary._

The green haired boy smiled when he heard his horoscope.  
>"I guess I will participate in today's practice then. Third place is still pretty good, and with my lucky item I will not miss my shots."<p>

Satisfied, the boy put down his IPod, though he sneakily snuck glances at it moments after he put it down. Eventually, Midorima picked up his IPod again; this time however, he pressed theSagittarius button.

_Sagittarius is 10th today. Your luck will be fine then take a drastic turn for the worse. Be careful. And remember to have your lucky item with you today, A Red Pencil. You will need it. _

__Midorima frowned. Akashi was going to have a bad day today. He rubbed his temples thinking about how he could help Akashi. Yet, the red head was never fond of the **OhaAsa **horoscopes, even though they were incredibly accurate.

Midorima continued to ponder about Akashi's situation trying to think of a solution.

"I should probably bring him his lucky item today. He will need it."  
>Contented, the green haired boy sipped his can of red bean soup before getting up to find a red pencil.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ding Dong_

The bluenette shuffled slowly towards the front door as soon as he heard it ring. He still had on his sleeping cap and his pajama shirt was slightly unbuttoned from last night's sleep. His hair was sticking up in wild directions and his pajama pants sagged slightly on his hip. The pants were a little long, even though they were rolled up three times.

_Ding Dong_

The door bell continued to ring as the bluenette was making his way towards the door.

"Who is calling me so early in the morning?" Kuroko wondered while opening the door to reveal an already irritated red head.  
>"Hello, Tetsuya." The red haired boy purred leaning against the gentle door frame.<p>

"My dad said that we should go on a date. Well, when I say _said _it was more like _persuaded. _So I decided that we should go on one….today." The red haired boy beamed evilly in the door way while staring at Kuroko, obviously taken back by his overly casual attire.  
>"Ummm…" Kuroko stammered. He was at a loss for words.<br>"I…."  
>"You dare defy me?" Akashi asked, stepping increasingly close towards Kuroko.<br>Startled, Kuroko stepped back until his back hit the wall. He had nowhere to go. He watched as Akashi stepped closer.

_SLAM_

Akashi slammed both of his hands on each side of Kuroko's ears, trapping him.  
>Kuroko could feel his body grow hot as the hairs on his back stood up.<br>Akashi leaned his head near Kuroko's ears and breathed in softly.

The bluenette could feel the red hair's breadth on his skin. His mind was going blank. He held his breath and closed his eyes.  
>"I told you Tetsuya. Did I not? No one defies me." Spoke the red head. His voice was low and assertive. His arms were still enclosing Kuroko.<p>

"Now go change. Before I get angry." His voice grew lower as he leaned closer to Kuroko's ear.

Dizzy, Kuroko slid to the floor as Akashi stepped back to give him room to leave er _escape_.

The teal haired boy quickly got up and walked to his room to change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What was that about?" The blue haired boy thought as he was walking casually behind the red head.

"I think we should go see a movie." The red head said after a long silence.  
>"Umm sure." Answered the bluenette as he pulled his scarf tighter around his neck. Kuroko could feel his checks go red from the cold. He breathed into his scarf for warmth.<p>

The two boys awkwardly made their way to the ticket machine and bought two tickets. The "couple" watched the movie in complete silence.

Kuroko kept to himself while as Akashi just stared blankly at the movie screen. After a while the movie ended without much occurrence.  
>As soon as the movie ended Kuroko stood up and looked at Akashi.<p>

"Let's go eat, Akashi-kun." Said Kuroko happily, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Kuroko noticed Akashi's reluctance and grabbed his wrists before he knew it.

"I know a great place to eat Akashi-kun. Leave it to me." He squeezed the red head's hands tighter.  
>Akashi's face flushed when he saw the bluenette gripping his hands.<p>

"This is not even a real date. Why are you so into it?" Akashi repeated to himself.

Hesitantly, Kuroko pulled Akashi up from his seat and headed towards the theater gates. The two boys walked hand in hand down the street to the restaurant at the corner.

The teal head slowly guided the red head into the empty seat at Maji Burger.  
>The red head frowned after he surveyed his surroundings.<br>A burger place was not a place he was used to going. It did not suit his tastes. He would not say the place was _below_ him but.

The red head just sat down as the bluenette got up to buy their meal.

After a while, the bluenette returned to their table with a milkshake, a hamburger, an order of fries, and a mysterious plastic bag.

"Are you just having a milkshake, Tetsuya?"  
>"Yes, I am not very hungry right now." Kuroko said in a monotonous voice as he sat down in the chair across Akashi.<br>"Those are not healthy for you." Retorted the red head, eyebrows twitching.  
>"I only have one a week, at most." Said Kuroko, gently looking up giving Akashi the cutest eyes ever.<p>

Akashi looked away. He was suddenly feeling very guilty so he dropped the conversation. He just looked out the window to watch the falling snow accumulate on the sidewalk.

After a while, he turned back to gaze at his tray.

Akashi raised an eyebrow in interest at the plastic bag that lay slyly by his hamburger.

"Intrigued by the bag, Akashi?" Answered the teal haired boy sipping his milkshake without looking up.  
>"I knew you would like it. Here. I asked for it specifically, just for you." Said the bluenette sliding the plastic bag towards the red head.<p>

Full of curiosity, Akashi picked up the plastic bag and gently ripped it apart. A small wooden piece dropped out of the bag and landed softly on the table.  
>Akashi held up the wooden piece to examine it more closely.<br>It turned out to be a Shogi piece key chain. Akashi struggled to suppress a smile as he ran his fingers across the black engraved kanji twirling it slightly on his finger.

"How did you know I liked Shogi?" The red head asked.  
>"Your father told me." Answered the teal haired boy looking down and continuing to sip his vanilla milkshake. He hoped that the red head was going to drop the conversation soon.<p>

To his relief the boy did.

With that the table grew silent once again as the boys ate their meal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After their meal Akashi was feeling much better. Although he did not know why, he just felt incredibly happy. The date was not going so bad after all.

The two boys were walking through the snow on the sidewalk while leaving light footprints in the snow.

Suddenly Kuroko tugged at Akashi's sleeve. The red head stopped abruptly as the teal haired boy bumped softly into the red head's back.  
>"Akashi-kun, can we get something to drink? I'm cold." Asked the bluenette shyly.<p>

"Of course, Tetsuya. You sit on that bench while I get some tea from the vending machine okay?"

"Thank you Akashi-kun." Said the bluenette. He could feel his fingers grow numb from the cold. He dug his hands deeper into his pockets trying to warm them up as he sat down on the bench.

Due to this, Kuroko did not notice the group of boys steadily making their way towards him.

"Hey look!"

"It is the heir of Shiros."

"Well, well. It is."

"He does not have his body guards today. Why don't we go over and say hi?" Said the boy with a bandana making his way over to the teal head."

"Kuro-shit!" Roared the boy with the bandana as the other boys were surrounding the teal head.

Kuroko tensed as he saw the boys surrounding him. Memories of that _night_ began to resurface. He tried his best to suppress them. He did not want to remember. He was finally able to… trust again.

**_No one can save you now. You are ours. You weak, defenseless, piece of shit._**

****Kuroko put his hands over his ears to block out the memories.

**_Betrayal hurts doesn't it?_**

"Are you listening Kuroko? Heir of Shiros. You are as weak as they say." Said the boy with a scar as he reached for Kuroko's head. He pulled Kuroko's hair violently pulling his head backwards. The teal haired boy winced in pain as he struggled for breath.

"Not so strong without your Yakuza members, are you?" Said a voice.

The boy with the bandana lurched forward and put his hands around Kuroko's neck, strangling him.

**_Torture is fin isn't it? It is really fun._**

"Akashi-kun…." The bluenette panted while his eyes were starting to go black.

**_How should we play with you next?_**

****Just then a pair of glistening red scissors flew into the bandana boy's hand causing him to release Kuroko. The bluenette was finally able to breathe.

"Just what are you doing here?" Bellowed Akashi.

"Who are you?" Said the boys in unison.

"No one in particular. Normally I do not interfere with people's business but I do not like it when people touch what is mine." The redhead stepped closer to the boys.

"And this." Said Akashi pointing to Kuroko.

"Is mine." The red head glanced worryingly at the teal head gasping for air.

"Now leave before I kill you all. I will am ready to kill anyone who defies me."

At Akashi's ultimatum the gang of boys left the park as the red head rushed to the bluenette's side.

Kuroko was curled up on the bench with his hands covering his ears. The blue haired boy's breathing was returning to normal. Though, he looked absolutely terrified. His eyes were ghostly white and he was shaking fiercely.

Not knowing what to do Akashi hugged the bluenette to get him to stop shaking. He nuzzled his head in Kuroko's hair.

"Are you okay?" The red haired boy asked pulling the bluenette closer.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Said the bluenette struggling to hold back tears. His shaking was slowly subsiding. He wished that time would stop so he could stay in Akashi's arms longer.

Suddenly, the boys heard deep voice behind them.

"Master Akashi." Said the unfamiliar voice.

"I came to bring you your lucky item today, a red pencil. _Nanodayo._" The boy said pushing up his glasses.

The green haired boy stared at the two boys in a rather compromising position. He did not know what to say, so he just stood there awkwardly.

Kuroko's eyes narrowed in embarrassment as he broke away from Akashi's embrace.

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun. I am leaving." Said the teal haired boy nervously and in a shaky tone.

"Tetsuya, wait." Akashi said in a low voice as Kuroko's silhouette disappeared in the distance. Something was wrong, he thought. Something was very wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Young Master."  
>The yellow-haired sat up on the sofa and turned around rapidly as he was tossing his gun playfully in the air. He watched in awe as the gun bounced up and down.<p>

Gradually, the boy looked up and glanced at the man who called him. He was kneeling down obediently in front of him.

"Yes, Izumo?" Said the yellow-haired boy obviously annoyed.

The boy stopped throwing his gun in the air and reached for the lollipop on the table. The boy jammed the red lollipop in his mouth and sucked on the lollipop waiting for Izumo to speak his business.

Izumo gulped.  
>"I…ummm…your next target has been chosen. You are to leave for Tokyo, Japan in the morning." Reluctantly, Izumo handed an envelope to yellow haired boy.<p>

At the word Tokyo, the yellow haired perked up and grabbed at the envelope eagerly. He quickly opened the envelope to read the contents of his next mission intently. The yellow haired boy fingered through the documents until he reached the photograph of his next target.

"Akashi Seijuro, huh? Heir of Moros. How interesting." The boy whispered while sucking on his lollipop.  
>"I will eliminate you next."<br>With that the yellow-haired boy threw the red head's photograph in the air and shot at the red head's face with sniper accuracy.

Smiling, the boy watched as the photograph burned to ashes.

Note: Bolded/Italicized words are flashbacks. 

To Be Continued

**Author's Note: **That was such a long chapter. *wipes sweat.* I am so sorry for the delay, the snowstorm hindered me from posting a chapter last night. Please forgive me. So how was the chapter? Did you like it? What did you think? Are you surprised Midorima was the first of the GoM to appear? Truthfully, I wanted Kise to make a small cameo first. However, after I realized that Aomine/Kise are always the first to appear I decided to change it up. But if you guessed Kise, you were kinda of right. Haha. Now who do you think Kise is? What did Kuroko get a flashback of? Leave a comment/review of your guesses or overall what you thought of the chapter. It keeps me writing and keeps me updating. Thank you so much.

Since it was popular I decided to continue with telling the chapter title of the next chapter. It is tentatively named: Childhood Regrets.


	4. A Childhood Friend

**Author's Note**- Another week, another chapter. I wrote this chapter on notepad on my phone, sent it to my tumblr drafts, and finally to Microsoft word. The things I do for fanfiction. *cries* But enough of that, I am here aren't I? A member of the GoM makes his first official appearance. A first I wanted to genderbend him but I decided against it. Should I have? *whispers* Does anyone even read these author's notes? *awkward laughter*

Disclaimer- I do not own _Kuroko no Basket_ or _Nisekoi_. The title and characters belong to their respectful owners.

Chapter 4- A Childhood Friend

_**Present Day**_

Kuroko lay in his bed contemplating about the previous day's events. He tossed in his bed back and forth ruining the perfectly folded sheets.

"Do not worry about it. What happened has happened. It will not happen again. I am older now. I can do something about it. I am…"

He stopped mid thought.

"Stronger now." He whispered to himself softly pulling the covers over his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akashi finished buttoning the last button on his blazer.

He also could not stop thinking about the previous day's events.

"Why was Kuroko so scared?"

"And why was he so worried? It was not like their relationship was real anyway."

For some reason the fact always angered the red head. At first he could not stand the bluenette, but now.

He did not know how he felt.

"Why should I care about a person who defies me?" He wondered.

On impulse, the red head shot a glance at the Shogi keychain. A smile crossed his face as he thought about the person who gave it to him. He brushed off his thoughts and made his way downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The yellow haired stood outside the entrance of the school with a perplexed expression. He stared between the note with the school's address and the school before him.

"So flashy." The boy thought, glancing at the pristine white walls and expensive looking pillars. The yard was adorned with light pink cherry blossoms and other beautiful flowery trees.

"I mean, this _is_ one of the most popular high schools in the prefecture. I expect nothing less."He thought as he walked gallantly past the school gates and started looking for his new classroom.

The boy continued to suck on his cherry lollipop as his eyes wandered door to door. Each door looked exactly the same except for the different room numbers.

"So annoying."

The boy held his school bag over his shoulder, with his gun nestled securely on his hip hidden out of view. Crowds of girls were gathering to catch a glimpse of the American transfer student. The girls gawked at the new transfer student's golden blonde hair and blushed in embarrassment.

Noticing their gazes, the yellow haired boy shot the girls a quick glance before continuing his walk to class 2-D. The girls dropped to the floor and melted in happiness after shooting the new student a weak wave. Smiling, the boy continued his walk and stopped just outside the doorway of his classroom. The blonde waited patiently outside for his name to be called before entering.

"That was proper procedure right? It has been a while since I have been in Japan."

The boy waited for what seemed like hours before hearing his name called.

"Kise Ryouta please come in." Said the teacher in a calm tone.

Gradually the yellow-haired boy pulled the classroom door open. He walked to the front of the classroom and turned to face the class.

A slight whisper fell over the classroom.

"Isn't he cute?"

"Is he single?"

"Is he American?"

Kise giggled at the girl's reactions. People always gave him the same reactions wherever he went. Damn, the blonde hair.

Kise ran his hand through his hair slowly before replying to the girls' questions.

"Sorry, I am Japanese." Kise said, in perfect Japanese staring at the group of girls.

"I just lived in America for most of my life. Please do not worry; I can understand Japanese perfectly well." Said the boy, eyes beaming.

"Why did you live in America for most of your life, Kise?" Said a boy in the classroom questioningly.

"No reason really." The boy retorted while taking the lollipop out of his mouth. He seductively wiped saliva off the corners of his lips before putting the lollipop back in his mouth.

"Personal circumstances."

The class fell silent and Kise took the moment to survey the classroom. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw a certain teal haired boy sleeping slyly in the back corner of the classroom.

"Young Master, KUROKOCCHI!" Screamed the yellow-haired boy racing towards the bluenette.

Kuroko picked his head up from his desk just in time before the yellow-haired boy picked him up out of his seat. Kise began to twirl him playfully in the air.

"I missed you so much, Young master." Kise said nuzzling his cheek to Kuroko's, still twirling him.

Caught by surprise, Kuroko was unable to escape the yellow-haired boy's grasp.

Kuroko's eyes flashed with realization. He could not believe his eyes.

"Kise-kun?" Asked the teal head, obviously perplexed.

"I thought you were in America."

"Yes, but I came back for my next mission." Kise whispered and leaned closer into Kuroko's ear.

Making sure no one could hear him, Kise softly whispered into Kuroko's ear, "And to protect you."

Kise smiled broadly. However, the certain red head next to them was emitting an unusually evil aura. The red head violently broke a pencil while staring at Kuroko in Kise's arms. His eyes twitched involuntary at the sight.

Noticing the red head's jealousy, Kise shot a glance at the fuming red head.

"And you must be Akashi Seijuro. Am I right?"

The yellow haired boy waited patiently for the redhead to respond.

"I am."

"Kuroko's _boyfriend_, correct?" Kise purred.

Akashi hesitated but did not break Kise's eyelock.

"Yes."

"Interesting." Said Kise while putting Kuroko down. Kuroko looked from Kise to Akashi. The tension between the two boys was evident.

"I'm sorry we got off the wrong foot, A-Ka-Shi-cchi. I hope we can be friends" Said Kise cutely holding out a hand for the red head to shake. He beamed broadly.

"I bet we will." Said Akashi smiling coldly while shaking the boy's hand.

"How does he know my name?" Akashi wondered to himself growing increasingly suspicious at the blonde.

And icy chill was felt across the classroom. The teacher finally broke the silence and pointed for Kise to take the seat behind Akashi.

"Sure thing." Kise said walking behind Akashi.

Just as he walked by Akashi, the boy whispered something inaudible to Kuroko to the red head.

"I know that your relationship is fake."

Pretending to not hear the blonde, the red head just looked up at the passing yellow-haired boy. His eyes narrowed as the yellow-haired boy sat down behind him smiling that annoying, overly sweet smile.

Noticing the tension, Kuroko whispered to Akashi, "Akashi, please don't hate Kise-kun. He is a member of my faction and a close friend of mine."

At the utter of his name, Kise waved at the two boys innocently. He flashed Akashi a smile before averting his eyes back to the chalkboard.

Akashi turned from Kuroko to Kise and turned back to his desk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Lunchtime_

_GLOMP_

"Young Master, KUROKOCCHI!" Kise screamed while hugging the teal haired boy tightly.

"Let's have lunch together, okay? It has been so long." The blonde asked sweetly.

"I'm sorry Kise-kun, I have to eat with Akshi-kun." He hesitated.

"Because of…personal reasons." The teal-haired boy said.

Eyeing the boy's reluctance an evil grin swept across Kise's face.

"I have an idea. Let's all eat together." Kise said. "That won't be a problem right? RIGHT?" The boy said grabbing Kuroko's hands in excitement.

"I…errr….sure, why not?" Kuroko stammered.

"It's decided then, let's go." Kise said pulling Kuroko towards the lunch grounds where Akashi was already sitting patiently, with his arms crossed. He shot Kise an evil glare when he saw Kise holding Kuroko's hand.

Eventually, the two boys made it and sat down next to Akashi. Kise eyed the homemade bentos and his mouth started to water.

"Kurokocchi, look at all this food."

"Akashi-kun, did you make these?" Kuroko asked shyly.

"No, the maid made these." Akashi said coldly, eyeing Kise suspiciously.

"But there are only two lunch boxes." Kise frowned.

"Kise-kun, do not worry. I will share mine with you. I do not eat much anyway." Kuroko offered.

"Kurokocchi really? Thank you so much." Kise said while glomping Kuroko into a big hug.

Kise grabbed a chopstick eagerly and began to eat.

Akashi sat shooting daggers at Kise while eating his omelet roll.

Kise noticed Akashi's stare and stared at his bento. A great idea crossed his mind.

"Kurokocchi, here have some." Kise said holding an octopus wiener out to the teal head.

"Say Ahh!" Kise said holding Kuroko's jaw causing him to open his mouth. Without much choice Kuroko swallowed the octopus wiener from Kise's chopsticks.

"That was unnecessary, Kise-kun. I can feed myself." Kuroko said annoyingly.

"Haha, true. I'm sorry." After the incident Kise shot a sly smile at Akashi just after he had snapped his chopsticks in half.

"If their relationship is fake, why is he so concerned I wonder." Kise pondered to himself.

He glanced over at Kuroko who was picking at his bento slowly.

His voice dropped to a whisper.

"Kuroko, I am sorry."

"Kise-kun, I told you to stop worrying about it. What's happened has happened. We cannot change the past." He said looking down at his rice.

Kise's voice was barely above a whisper. "I know but, _Shiros_, everyone took me in as their own. You guys loved me, supported me. That is something that I can never repay. And I…."

He stopped speaking.

"I could not protect you then. I could not do anything. I was…I was so weak."

"But I vowed to get stronger. That is why I went to America, I went there so I could protect you. I went there so you could count on me. The same way I…."

He paused.

"The same way I can count on you."

Suddenly, Kise kneeled down in front of a surprised Kuroko. He pressed his hands together and dropped his head to the ground, half kneeling.

"That is why I cannot allow someone like…" Kise pointed to firmly to Akashi.

"A person like that to protect you young master."

To Be Continued

**P.S- **I'm sorry if you wanted the chapter to be named "Childhood Regrets." Kise was just too fun to write that I wanted to elaborate on his appearance more. I wanted to build up his character before I built up KiKuro's backstory. No worries though, the next chapter will be called "Childhood Regrets." _Gomen No Sai. _

**Author's Note- **

Kise of the GoM has appeared. Personally, I love KiKuro. I think their dynamic is adorable. The way he utterly adores Kuroko is just the cutest thing ever. The reason why I decided to make Kise a bit….how should I say it…_teasing_ is because I think that if he was given the chance to, he would tease Kuroko and Akashi endlessly. However, in the manga Kise admires (is scared of) Akashi so that can never happen. But this is before Kise knew Akashi, so in my fantasy, Kise would act like this. Haha.

The chapter is over. *throws confetti* I am so grateful for everyone that has read up until now. I was thinking about how I could thank all my amazing readers and I finally thought up an idea. I decided to hold a competition for my loyal readers. A competition you ask? Well, the competition is open to anyone who has ever Reviewed, Favorited, or Followed KiSekoi. The competition will last up until the update of the 6th chapter. I will randomly select a lucky reader and write them up a one-shot of their choice. It can be about anything, with any pairing, any AU. Just tell me your wish and I will try my best to accomplish it (In the event that the winner does not reply to my PM, another winner will be randomly selected). Doesn't this sound fun? I hope you all join in for the competition. Gambatte!


	5. Forgiveness and Love

**Authors Note**- I did not even know how to start this chapter. I left off the last chapter with Kise kneeling before Kuroko and my mind just went blank. How do I ease out of the situation? More importantly…why did I end it there? *Sweats* After a shower (I do my best thinking in the shower) finally thought up the chapter. And now, I bring you an update right before my 17th birthday….which is tomorrow…*Laughs* Thanks for the continued support.

I also changed the chapter title…I just could not bring myself to write the chapter _Childhood Regrets_ just yet. It was not the time.

Disclaimer- I do not own _Kuroko no Basket_ or _Nisekoi_. The title and characters belong to their respectful owners.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5- Forgiveness and Love<span>

Kuroko stared at Kise, stunned.

He did not know what to say, or do.

What _should_ he do?

Kuroko just stared at Kise with a blank expression as the moments ticked by slowly.

Noticing Kuroko's hesitation, Akashi broke the uncomfortable silence.

"What makes you think I cannot protect Kuroko?" Akashi shot at Kise.

"You know nothing about me." Akashi retorted.

At Akashi's words, Kise sat up and leaned against the tree trunk. His averted his gaze to the sky and stared at the flying birds. He closed his eyes.

"Because you know nothing about Kuroko…"

"About his future…"

"Or his past."Kise whispered with his eyes still closed.

"What makes you think that you know us? What makes you think that you know anything? The truth is you don't. You don't know anything. You don't understand anything."

"About us. About _Shiros_. About Kuroko."

"Don't even pretend to understand." Kise said, staring intently into red head's heterochromic eyes.

"That may be true, but you don't know anything about me either. You are only making assumptions." Akashi hissed at the blonde.

Suddenly angry, Kise drew his gun and pointed it in the red head's direction. Time seemed to stand still as the two boys stared at each other intently, unmoving. That is, until the blonde did move. Noticing the blonde move, Akashi drew out his red scissors and aimed them towards Kise. Without delay, Kise shot in Akashi's direction. The red head did not flinch as the bullet softly grazed his cheek. Simultaneously, Akashi threw his scissors at Kise, barely grazing his ear.

Kuroko stared at the two boys, eyes practically bulging out of his head. He held his breath.

With that Akashi stood up and gathered his books. He was done talking to a person who would not listen.

The red head stood up and quickly made his way back to class.

After Akashi left, Kise stared down at his bento.

Across from him, Kuroko was beginning to pack up his half eaten bento box and slide it softly into his bag.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tension between Kise and Akashi was even more evident that day. The two could not help it but shot daggers at each other whenever they looked at each other. The class just watched in fear as the two shot daggers back and forth.

Kuroko slid down farther in his seat every time the blonde and the red crossed gazes.

Thankfully, the school day ended without another incident.

Kuroko smiled to himself; at least nothing else happened today.

_RING_

At the sound of the bell, the bluenette began to gather his books.

"KUROKOCCHII! Let's walk home today. Okay?" The blonde said, racing up to Kuroko and suffocating him in a big hug.

The bluenette forgot that with Kise's arrival he would be staying at his house. He sighed deeply thinking about how noisy the house was going to be.

"Sure, Kise-Kun." Kuroko answered.

Kise shot a look at Akashi.

"I know, since Akashi-cchii lives in the same direction, let's all go home together." Kise said sweetly, loud enough for the red head to hear.

Truthfully, Akashi did not want to. But his father did tell him to be seen in public as much as possible with Kuroko. He sighed. He knew he could not go against his father's orders.

"Yes." Akashi said.

"I will join the two of you on your way home from school."

"YAY! How fun, isn't this nice Kurokocchi?" Kise asked, looking at Kuroko with his puppy dog eyes.

"All of us together."

"Just what are you planning?" Kuroko wondered to himself as Kise pulled him after Akashi.

On their way out the two passed a stoic green head reading a OhaAsa horoscope book. The green head looked up from his book just in time as the pair was running through the door.

He stared deeply into Kuroko's eyes and held the eye lock until Kuroko disappeared behind the school door.

"Have I seen him somewhere before?" The bluenette wondered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pair caught up to Akashi moments after the red head walked behind the school gates. The three boys walked down the street in silence. The only sounds that could be heard were their footsteps on the sidewalk. Kuroko was in the middle with Akashi on the left, and Kise on the right.

Kuroko did not know what to do to break the uncomfortable silence. He just stared down at his history book and began to read.

This went on for about 10 minutes until Kise spoke up.

"Let's go get some popsicles!"

"Just like we used to Kuroko!" Kise beamed, grabbing Kuroko's wrist. Surprised, the bluenette almost let go of his book.

"I will go get the popsicles for all of us. COME WITH ME KUROKOCCHI!" Kise said pulling Kuroko towards the convenience store.

On impulse Akashi reached out and pulled Kuroko back. The thought of the two alone made the red head angry. He did not know why.

Kise stopped in his tracks and stared up at the red head, perplexed.

"I will go with you, Kise." Akashi said.

"Kuroko, you go sit on that bench there." The red head said authoritatively, pointing at the bench outside the store.

"We will be back in 3 minutes and 23 seconds."

"4 minutes and 10 seconds, if there is a line."

Kise stared at the red head questioningly.

"What a strange thing to say." He thought.

Disregarding his thoughts, Kise turned around and began making his way towards the store.

Akashi waited to watch and make sure that Kuroko made it to the bench before making his way into the store.

"With him right outside, I can keep an eye on him with my _emperor eyes_." Akashi thought.

"Why do I even care though?" Akashi wondered to himself.

"Why was I always so worried?"

For some reason, he just could not stop thinking about the bluenette. He just felt so protective towards the bluenette. He could not figure out why.

Akashi kept a distance between him and Kise as he was picking out popsicles.

The red head watched as Kise picked out the last box of Vanilla popsicles and began to make his way to the cashier line.

Akashi shot a glance at Kuroko and saw him sitting patiently on the bench reading his book.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing was going to happen to him today.

However, something did not _feel_ right. He felt someone sneaking up to Kuroko with his emperor eyes. Akashi looked up in alertness and stared at Kuroko's surroundings suspiciously from inside the store.

He shot a glance at Kise. He twitched when he realized that something was wrong. His senses were tingling. Kise raised his head in attention.

Something was horribly wrong.

Instantly, the blonde dropped the box of popsicles and ran out of the store with the red head hot on his heels.

Their eyes widened in horror as a hooded figure snuck up behind Kuroko. The figure placed as cloth over the bluenette's mouth and tied it roughly behind the boys head. The boy struggled to escape his attacker's grasp. A sweet almond scent filled his nostrils and he could feel himself giving in and slipping into darkness. A few seconds later, he slipped into a deep sleep.

Kuroko stopped struggling and lay on the bench, lifeless.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO KUROKOCCHI?" Kise shrieked.

Without hesitation, Kise grabbed the pistol from his hip and shot at the figure's forehead.

Noticing Kise's presence the figure dropped to the floor just seconds after the bullet grazed his hair.

"Damn. He was not some ordinary thug. He was trained. A normal person could not be able to dodge his shot that easily." Kise thought, with his gun still pointed at Kuroko's attacker.

Akashi drew both of his guns nestled on his hips, pointing them both at Kuroko's attacker.

The scene was at a standstill as the two boys stared at Kuroko and his attacker hiding behind the bench.

Suddenly, the figure leapt up from behind the bench and grabbed Kuroko's necktie pulling the boy closer.

Before Kise and Akashi could react the figure pointed a gun to Kuroko's temple.

"Shot me and we both die." The man hissed.

By now, a crowd had gathered eyeing the scene with curiosity.

"Are they filming a movie?"

"Do things like this still happen?"

"Somebody do something!"

The crowd began to fall into panic.

Kise slowly dropped his gun to the floor and kicked it towards Kuroko's attacker. He could not risk Kuroko's life. _Not again._

"You too, dual guns!" The figure screamed at Akashi.

The red head hesitated but did not drop his guns. He was not going to let Kuroko's attacker get away. He was not going to let Kuroko get hurt.

"Drop them now or I shoot the kid." The figure said, driving the gun deeper into the bluenette's temple. Blood began to drip at friction of the gun and his temple.

"AKASHI DROP THEM!" Kise screamed at the red head.

"If Kuroko got hurt he was not going to forgive him." The blonde thought.

"BEFORE KUROKO GETS HURT!" Kise roared running towards the red head.

Reluctantly, Akashi dropped his guns and kicked them towards Kuroko's attacker.

"Thanks for complying." The figure hissed just as a van stopped next to him. The van doors opened abruptly as hands reached out to pull Kuroko into the van.

Unexpectedly, the bluenette began to regain consciousness. It took all of his willpower to whisper his final words to Kise and Akashi.

"Help….Me." Kuroko whispered just loud enough for the boys to hear him. His fought to fight back the tears.

Noticing that the blue head was awake a man in the van hit Kuroko on the head with a bat. Blood began to drip down his neck as the boy winced in pain. Bright crimson dripped from his head to his neck, to his back. Soon after he was laying in a pool of blood. The blue head fought violently to resist falling into the darkness again but to no avail. His eyes closed on their own volition.

"We will meet again." The hooded figure said before disappearing into the van that took off immediately.

Kise dropped to the ground and punched it in anger as Akashi watched the van sped away with a blank expression.

"It's all your fault." Kise roared while running towards the red head. He grabbed the Akashi's collar and tugged it towards himself.

"If he hadn't."

"If we hadn't….."

"If you hadn't….."

"It's all your fault." Kise said with his voice dropping barely above a whisper and his eyes filling with tears. He slowly let go of Akashi's collar and laid his head on the red head's shoulders soaking it in tears.

"It's all my fault." Akashi whispered to himself.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><em>P.S- Chloroform gives off a sweet almond scent. How do I know this? Blame Detective Conan. I am also sorry that this story is getting a little angsty. Initially, I did not want the story to turn out this way but it did. I guess I should change the Fanfic tag to angst. Hopefully, the story will get happier after this arc…<em>

The next chapter is tentatively called: Fight or Flight

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note-<strong> Another chapter has been completed. Thank you to everyone who has been with me so far. I appreciate each and every one of you. You guys are everything. Thank you again. Please stick with me until the end. Comments are much appreciated so please tell me what you think.

I recently have been getting a lot of questions as to which GoM will be in whose gang….as for that I have not decided. Will I keep the pairings, or totally mix them up…I dunno. Leave a review as to who you think will be in whose gang. Or what you think will happen next. I am excited to see your theories.

While I was writing this, the mail man came to my house and brought my birthday present, a Kuroko Jersey. WHAT A COINCIDENCE I TELL YOU. Now I am overcome with joy.

The _Special One-Shot _competition is heating up. I wonder who will be the winner. It is not too late to enter. Just leave a review, follow, or favorite and your will be automatically entered. Just a reminder, the competition ends when Chapter 6 is updated, so you all have roughly a week to enter. Good luck to all.

Please vote in the poll on my profile. I want reader input as to which direction KiSekoi should take...Whether it be Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense, Drama (Or combinations) Thank you so much.


	6. Fight or Flight

**Author's Note**- It seems the last chapter of KiSekoi had mixed reactions. My old readers of this fanfiction were upset that the story became a bit angsty, and my new readers enjoyed the angst. I honestly had no idea what direction the story was going to take. As of now the story will become angst with bits of romance. I realized that writing a fluffly/sweet story was kind of hard for me and I much prefer stories that are a little dark. Gomen no Sai.

Once again, thanks for sticking with the story for so long. It makes me so happy that anyone bothers to read this story at all. THANK YOU! ONWARDS TRUSTY CHAPTER….

Disclaimer- I do not own _Kuroko no Basket_ or _Nisekoi_. The title and characters belong to their respectful owners.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6- Fight or Flight<span>

_Abandoned Building-Somewhere in Tokyo: 11:46pm_

The bluenette was slowly easing out of his slumber. He blinked many times and tried to make out his surroundings until he realized that he was blindfolded. Not just blindfolded mind you, the blunette had his arms and legs tied tightly together. He was sprawled sideways on the cement floor and he could feel the slight chill of the cement on his side.

It did not take long for the boy to realize that he was trapped. The boy struggled with the cloth around his mouth but he was finally able to break loose. The cloths loosened around his mouth and the boy was finally able to breathe a breath of "fresh" air. Fresh was an overstatement because the air reeked of beer, sweat and another scent. Kuroko took another deep breath trying to make sense of the last scent. His eyes twitched at the realization: blood.

He began to twitch his eyes trying to get the blindfold off. He wiggled and contorted in odd directions. Finally, the blindfold was off and he could see his surroundings.

"Where am I?" The blue haired wondered quietly to himself.

As if his question was being answered, the boy heard a door creak open. The blue head pretended to still be unconscious so that his kidnappers did not know that he was awake. He could only hear soft murmurs from outside the door.

Kuroko closed his eyes rapidly and breathed soft breathes so he could hear what his kidnappers were saying.

At last he could hear bits of the men's conversations.

"Kuroko-…..why did you take him?"

Kuroko flinched at his name but he did not dare to make a sound. If his kidnappers knew he was awake. What would they do to him?

"Because-…. Told us too."

"Weren't we supposed to-… you know-…"

"Get-… instead?"

"No-..."

"We need him."

Kuroko could only make out bits and pieces of the conversation. But there was one part of the conversation he heard perfectly.

"He has what we have been searching for."

"He has it. He knows."

Kuroko flinched.

"What do they want with me? What do they think I know?" Kuroko wondered.

"Why am I here?"

"More importantly, where am I? Wondered the boy, lost in thought. He was so lost in thought that he did not hear the footsteps moving closer to him.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his torso.

"OWW"

Kuroko winced at the excruciating pain he felt in his lower torso. On impulse he tried to grab at where he was kicked. It was no use because his hands were tied. Due to this he just squirmed on the cold cement floor.

"Awake now?" Kuroko's assailant whispered while kicking Kuroko's torso again. The other boy had disappeared leaving one teen with cold, evil eyes.

"I was just going to play with you." The teen said making his way over to Kuroko.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akashi Seijuro sat on his sofa with his fingers tapping on his arm rest. His mind swirled with memories of the day's events as he struggled to sit still.

He turned to look at the shirt that had he wore that day. It now had tear stains on the shoulder. He was not planning on wearing that shirt again. Not after _that_ person was crying on it.

The image of Kise crying on Akashi's shoulder flashed in the red head's mind. He fought to forget the images.

"What to do." The boy contemplated.

"How was he going to save Kuroko?"

"There was only one thing he _could _do."

The boy sat up and reached for his phone. He dialed the number methodically and waited for a reply. The phone rang 2 times before a voice was heard on the other side of the phone.

"Shintarou." The boy whispered.

The person on the phone turned their head in interest.

"Yes, Akashi-kun." The green-haired boy said.

"I need your help."

"My help?" Midorima questioned.

"Yes. As an order from your Young Master." He stopped speaking.

"As my _friend._" With that Akashi hung up the phone.

Midorima was puzzled. But he knew that Akashi never asked for help. Unless he really needed it. As soon as the red head hung up, Midorima dialed his phone for a person he has not talked to in a long time. Whatever Akashi was planning, they needed _his_ help.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

The phone seemed to ring for ages. The green haired boy was about to hang up when he heard someone pick up the phone.

"Hello?" A groggy, tired voice replied.

"It has been a long time."

"Why are you calling me so late at night?" The voice paused.

"Mi-do-Kun."

Midorima hesitated, he has not heard the nickname in a long time. A _really_ long time.

"_Moros_ needs your help."

"We need your _services."_

"Ahh…._Moros_." The purple-haired boy felt the name tinkle on his tongue. He stuffed a handful of chips in his mouth and munched greedily.

"You know I am not part of _Moros_…..anymore." The purple head said.

"I left."

"And that I retired from _those_ kind of jobs."

"I know." The green head paused.

"But Akashi needs your help and I know that he is someone you cannot refuse."

There was a silence. Suddenly, a stir was heard on the other side of the phone.

"I guess I accept."

"It was nice talking to you…Mi-do-Kun."

"I will do what I can." He said hanging up the phone.

Midorima held his phone close to his ear listening to the monotonous dial tones. After a while he hung up the phone and laid it down on his sofa.

"What was going on?"

**_POV Change_**

The boy tossed and turned on his bed throwing the basketball up and down. He placed the basketball on his index finger and swirled the ball slowly. The boy watched in amazement as the ball made its rotations on his finger. Just as it was about to stop spinning the boy drew his hand and turned the ball vigorously.

Without warning the boy threw the ball in the air and grabbed for his sword that was on his hip. He drew the sword and sliced the ball many times in the air. The boy smiled as the pieces of the basketball fell from the air.

Suddenly he heard his phone vibrate. He rolled over and picked it up to read the text. Another slight smile crossed his lips.

"I have not gotten a message from him in a while." He thought glancing back at the remnants of the basketball that lay on the floor.

Turning away, the boy grabbed his sword and made his way to the window. He lazily jumped out of it and started running towards the address written in the text. The moon was rising in the distance and clouds were dispersing to reveal a starry night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuroko watched in fear as the cloaked teen was walking towards him, knife in hand. He felt the hairs on his back stand up and his heart beating rapidly. It felt like his heart was about to fly out of his chest.

Then he remembered. He remembered what he had in times like this. His eyes darted to his ankle; he had his weapons stashed in there.

The bluenette looked up at his attacker edging closer. He was losing time. Time was running out. It was all or nothing. It was now or never.

In one fluid motion, Kuroko flipped upwards and grabbed for the knives hidden near his ankle with his mouth.

Alarmed the figure started running towards Kuroko.

Not wasting time, the bluenette sat up and began to use the knife to cut his hands free. He accidently cut the knife on his tongue and it was starting to bleed. The boy licked back the blood and continued to cut his hands free.

As soon as he finished, his assailant drew a sword ready to slash Kuroko. Without hesitation the boy leaped in the air after grabbing the knives before his attacker could stab him.

Surprised, the man withdrew his attack and the two boys stared at each other. It was a standstill. Time seemed to stop and it seemed that neither boy was going to make a move.

However, Kuroko knew that he had to do something. He had to escape. His eyes darted to the open window near the corner of the room. It was far away and he would have to get past his attacker to get to it. But he had no choice. He had to try or risk getting killed or _worse_. He had no idea what the teens wanted to do with him.

Breaking the stalemate the bluenette threw a knife at the man. Caught by surprise, the knife impaled the teen's wrist causing him to drop the sword to the floor. The teen winced in pain and struggled to regain his balance.

The blue haired boy took the chance to make a run towards the open window. Immediately the figure took off running after the blue haired boy.

The blue haired could feel himself losing energy. His stamina was never very good. He cursed under his breath. He never cursed but he was just getting so frustrated. The boy was starting to slow down and began to breathe heavily. At last he made it to the window. He stood back and readied himself for a running jump swiftly out the window.

Just as he was about to leap out, the boy felt two arms enclose around him. The boy struggled in protest.

"So close." Kuroko screamed to himself.

"LET ME GO!" He screamed in protest as the figure's grasp was getting tighter and tighter around him. The boy was starting to lose oxygen and his struggling began to deteriorate.

"Son of a bitch. How dare you stab me?" The teen roared in Kuroko's ear as his arms moved to enclose around the blue haired boy's neck. He struggled for breathe.

The doors to the room suddenly, flung open to reveal a figure in the doorway.

"What is going on?" The other teen screamed running towards the two boys.

"You can't kill him! We need him." The other teen screamed.

Kuroko's attacker hesitated when he heard the other teen's screams. Kuroko took the chance to use the knife in his hand to stab his attacker in the torso. The teen dropped to his knees clutching his sides. The bluenette took the moment of hesitation and ran towards the window. He placed his hands on the windowsill and was readying himself for the jump. He was free. _Almost. _Just a little bit more.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!" The teen roared racing towards Kuroko. He was about to grab onto the boy's leg but he missed. In an act of desperation the teen lunged for the blue haired boy's neck tie to hold him back. The neck tie loosened in the teen's hand and the bluenette fell forwards onto the ground. He could feel the concussion and his leg was definitely twisted. The bluenette struggled to stand up. The pain in his leg was unbearable. He bit his lip. Refusing to give up, Kuroko jumped up and disappeared into the night.

The cloaked figure was about to leap out of the window after Kuroko before a voice spoke up. A deep voice that scared him to the core. He stopped in his tracks.

"Let him go." The voice uttered.

"We know where he lives and we know he has what we want." The voice said.

"He won't get far."

"But—"The teen stopped speaking midsentence.

"Leader's orders." The boy hissed at the teen.

"Leader, I don't think-" Before the boy could finish speaking, the "leader" pulled out his gun and shot at the teen right between the eyes.

Crimson liquid splattered on the walls and the teen fell to the floor: _Dead_.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note-<strong>

*Wipes Sweat* I never expected KiSekoi to turn into a suspense Fanfic. When I got the idea for KiSekoi I wanted it to be a light and fluffy romance story. Every fanfic I have ever written has been a Suspense/Thriller so I wanted to write a change of pace. I guess I just cannot stay away. *awkward laughs*

Please tell me what you think of the story. Is it diverging too much from your expectations? Is that bad? Please tell me what you think! Reviews and comments make me happy.

KiSekoi will likely be completed in about 10-15 chapters if the story continues how I have it planned now. Just a heads up.

The next chapter is tentatively named: Smell of Danger

Updated- I accidentally mixed up the color of Murasakibara's hair. AHH sorry. I blame the lack of sleep. The boy on the phone is indeed a purple-hair.

The winner for the _Special One Shot Competition _has been chosen. The winner has been contacted via PM. Please reply within 24 hours or another winner will be chosen.

The competition has been a success so I am probably going to do another one around the 10th chapter. So don't lose hope if you did not win.

I already have the idea for my next story so I hope I see you all again. Of course, I won't start a new story until a finish the current one. So no worries.

* * *

><p>Here is a sneak synopsis. I may just write the story as a one shot and continue if there is interest. (All ideas are tentative and are subject to change)<p>

Phantom Requiem

In an instant he was gone, taken from their lives. If only they knew he was ever gone at all. If only they could change _their _past.

Doppelganger AU.

**Genres**- Angst, Suspense, Thriller, Drama

**Characters**- Protective GoM and Kuroko

**Style**- I am testing out a new writing style that plays around with perception/points of view. I will be testing the writing style with this Fanfic.

**Warning**- FCMD (Favorite Character Mutilation Disorder) You have been warned. Kuroko lovers may want to look away….Hahah….unless you like a hurting Kuroko like I do…..

Once again thank you so much for reading this far. It means so much.


	7. Friend or Foe

**Author's Note**- Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. It means so much! Thank you! I cannot thank you all enough for your continued support. Your reviews, follows, and favorites keep me motivated and keep me updating. Now without further ado, I present you the next chapter of KiSekoi. Sorry for it being a little late.

Disclaimer- I do not own _Kuroko no Basket_ or _Nisekoi_. The titles and characters belong to their respectful owners.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7-Friend or Foe<span>

_Dense Forest-12:18pm-Somewhere in Tokyo_

The dark blue haired boy was steadily making his way to the address on his phone. _Well_, more like a quick jog. The boy preferred not to tire himself out before he even reached his mission location. After about ten minutes of continuous _running_ the dark blue haired boy heard a tree branch crack in the distance. He stopped running and stood in place, unmoving. He listened intently for another branch breaking.

Nothing was heard at first, other than the sound of the wind cackling in the distance and the sound of softly swaying trees.

"Who's there?" The male thought in alarm. "Who was running through the forest at this late hour?" Well, he was. But he had a good reason to. It was for a job. But for someone else to be here it was quite strange. Very strange. The boy tensed.

_Snap_

There it was again. He was not alone. Someone was definitely there, someone was definitely around. Aomine dropped to the ground in full attention. He stared in the direction of the cracking tree branches in hopes of catching a view of whatever was making the sounds at this ungodly hour. He observed and held his breath as the bushes about 2 feet away from him started to shake softly. The boy watched in anticipation as a head started to peek out from behind the bushes.

The male held his breath.

Before the figure could notice him, Aomine jumped forward towards the figure, sword in hand, ready for the attack.

_Oomph_

Aomine landed squarely on top of the dark figure and held his sword up to the figure's throat. Should the figure make any sudden movements, the dark blue haired would not hesitate to slash his _or _her throat. Aomine waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before getting a good look at the person he was sitting on. He eyes widened at the sight of the teal haired boy he was on top of.

The teal haired boy looked to be about 16. He was still wearing his school uniform, minus the tie. And his leg was twisted at an odd angle. His mouth was caked in dried blood and his head seemed to have a large bruise at the side. The boy looked a mess.

"Oi. He's seen better days."

Aomise blinked at the sight of the teal haired boy.

The teal haired boy lay motionless on the ground. He was barely conscious from the concussion earlier and his leg was throbbing immensely from him jumping from the window of the abandoned building. He held his breath waiting for the dark blue haired boy to put him out of him misery. This was how he was going to die. He knew it. After his efforts of getting away from his kidnappers he was going to be killed by some random passerby in the forest.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" The dark blue haired boy asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice. As he spoke he slowly edged the sword closer to the teal head's throat. The sword was now digging into the bluenette's throat which was beginning to draw a thin line of blood. Not enough to kill, but enough to heed as a warning.

The teal head squirmed under the coldness of the sword under his throat. He feared that the teen would kill him at any second. He contemplated reaching for his knives but he only had one left after his fight with his kidnappers. In addition, the knife was tucked away safely in his sock for easy access. Which at the moment was not a good idea because his attacker was sitting squarely on top of both of his legs. He was trapped. He needed to figure out how to get away…and fast.

Kuroko lay on the ground thinking intently before looking up at the male. His azure orbs were blank and his expression deadpan.

"I am Kuroko."

Silence.

"As to why I am here. I could ask you the same thing." The blunette stated monotonously, gazing at the other boy in distrust.

The dark blue haired boy sat there dumbfounded and speechless. He could feel his anger rising with every passing second.

"You little shit! I could kill you at any second now if I wanted to." He retorted without delay, digging his legs deeper in the much smaller male's legs. The smaller male flinched at the pain.

"Short tempered?" Kuroko thought to himself. However, this might just be the moment he was waiting for. This was his chance to escape. He could put the dark skinned boy's temper to good use. His mind started to race thinking about his next plan of action and his heart beat quickened. It was now or never.

"But you won't." The bluenette answered, leaning closer to Aomine's face. The dark blue haired boy gulped at the closeness of the teal blue haired boy's face. He could feel his face flushing a light shade of pink and he turned away from the bluenette.

"You don't know wha-" Aomine stopped speaking midsentence while as the bluenette took a deep breath.

Before he could finish a pair of warm lips touched his own. His eyes widened in astonishment and Aomine jumped backwards immediately, wiping his lips.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" He yelled at the teal head completely distraught still wiping his lips.

"A distraction." The teal haired boy answered, completely expressionless.

Before Aomine could respond, Kuroko quickly untied the chloroform cloth around his neck and stuffed it in Aomine's mouth. Aomine was unable to resist given the boy's sudden quick reflexes. The dark haired boy attempted to fight back against the blunentte, but he was much too fast and the chloroform was much too strong.

In a matter of seconds, Aomine began to drift off to sleep.

"Gomen no Sai!" Kuroko said to the teen that was barely clinging onto consciousness. "I am truly sorry for kissing you. That was completely inappropriate. I hope you can forgive me." The boy said politely while wiping his lips on his sleeve.

"Sorry."

"But I will be taking this." Kuroko said grabbing for Aomine's sword that now lay on the ground next to the male.

Kuroko picked up Aomine's sword and tucked it safely on his hip. After securely the weapon on his body the boy turned to the dark blue haired boy and apologized one last time before continuing his trek through the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The blonde kneeled quietly in front of the man. The room the two were in was decorated with intricate Japanese sayings and phrases. The _Shiros_ gang symbol was placed in the middle of the wall and was seemingly given a place of honor unlike the other paintings and scrolls.

Kise's eyes wandered through all the books and figurines before looking back at the man before him.

The man was muscular and wide in stature. He sat on the futon sipping a cup of sake, sighing. The man looked up at Kise, with his eyes narrowing in interest. His eyes were full of color and vibrancy.

"What brings you here, Ryouta?" The man asked affectionately to the blonde.

"Umm—Kurokocchi—Uh Kuroko—he has been kidnapped." The blonde stammered. The boy bit his lip trying to hold back the tears. "I just thought you should know."

Immediately the man threw down the sake cup in a fiery fit of rage. The sake cup shattered and shards of pottery flew across the room. The warmth of his eyes were replaced with cold, unfeeling ones.

Kise was startled at the man's sudden change in attitude. He has never seen this side of him before. Well that was a lie. He has seen this side of the man before. Once. When Kuroko was...

The man's scream snapped Kise back to reality.

"RYOUTA! HOW COULD YOU?" The man screamed in anger.

Kise flinched at the man's words but he did not dare say a word. He did not want to anger the man any further.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" He paused.

"AGAIN!"

Kise turned away from the man and stared at the broken sake cup shards. "How could he let this happen to Kuroko? Not again." He always failed in protecting Kuroko. Even after all that training. It was all for nothing.

"HOW COULD YOU?"

The man paused and breathed heavily.

"AS FOR AKASHI, IS HE DEAD? DID YOU KILL HIM YET?" The man yelled at the blonde.

"IS HE _IN_ ON THIS? IS HE?"

Kise averted the man's gaze.

"No, he is still alive." The boy answered feverishly. "As for his motives and where his allies lie...I am still unsure."

"NO! NO! This cannot be happening. Not now. NOT NOW. "The man screamed to himself.

"I HAVE NOT TAKEN IT YET! I DID NOT GET IT YET! I WILL. I WILL GET IT!"

"THE BOY WILL ONLY GET IN MY WAY. I KNOW IT! HE NEEDS TO BE DEAD! HE NEEDS TO DIE!" The man flailed wildly.

"YOU NEED TO GET REVENGE! YOU NEED TO AVENGE…ME!"

In mid rage the man reached forward for the blonde. He grabbed the blonde's shirt and shook him violently.

"HE WILL ONLY GET IN MY WAY. HE WILL. HE WILL."

At the moment it seemed that the man was just yelling at himself. He dropped Kise to the floor and continued to scream loudly, kicking the shattered cup shards in wild directions. After about 10 minutes of screaming and thrashing the man seemed to calm down. The warmth and color of his eyes returned to his face but he looked evilly into the blonde's eyes. A smile crossing his lips.

"Your mission is you kill Akashi Seijuro. You understand?" The man muttered quivering a finger at the distressed Kise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ring_

The green haired boy stopped reading his horoscope book and sat up in his bed at the sound of his phone going off.

On instinct the boy picked up the phone and tapped the _Answer_ button.

"Hello?" The boy asked through the phone.

"Hello?" The voice on the other phone asked somewhat offended.

"Is this any way to answer to a person who is helping you out? It makes me want to…_crush _you." The voice replied.

"Murasakibara." Midorima replied, unintentionally half sighing.

The voice on the other line seemed content and continued to munch on a bag of chips. All that could be heard through the phone were indistinct munching and chewing.

"After your phone call, Aka-chin called and filled me in with your current situation. He told me to find out more information about the kidnappers."

"Have you found anything?" The green haired asked, secretly thrilled. Though he would never show it.

Swallowing a mouthful of snacks, the purple haired boy continued to speak.

"I found out some information about the people Aka-chin told you about. Us about."

The purple haired boy stopped chomping on the bag of chips and quickly stuffed a lollipop in his mouth so he could speak and eat at the same time. He moved the phone from his hand to his shoulder and securely clamped the phone in place using his cheek freeing his right hand.

"Apparently, they are from the rival gang." The purple head said while clicking through numerous classified web pages.

"It says here that they are relatively defunct, but still have a few active members." Murasakibara read from the web page.

"Their gang name is…._Kuros_."

"_Kuros_? Go on."

"According to the articles here, the group went underground after the government found out about their illegal experiments and activities. It says here that they were looking for _something_."

"What do you mean something?"

"Well, I don't know exactly." The purple haired boy answered lazily. "The web page drops off after the first page and the second page is locked indefinitely."

"Pretty high security too." The boy added.

"Whatever the group was after is highly classified." Murasakibara said sucking on his lollipop loudly.

"Mido-chin. I wish they made more of this flavor." The boy said, seemingly distracted. "I mean, it's good but it's only sold for a limited time."

"Highly classified?" Midorima wondered to himself, ignoring Murasakibara's banter. "What were they after? Does it have anything to do with Kuroko?" His mind raced at all the possibilities.

"Murasakibara!" Midorima said, snapping the purple haired boy back into attention.

"Is there any way you can access the files?"

Murasakibara thought about it for a while. He continued to suck on his lollipop and thought about the matter intently. He folded his arms and leaned back on his computer chair gently.

"Well, I cannot say for certain. But I should be able to access the hidden files with some time." The boy answered, uninterested.

"How much time?" The green haired boy inquired.

"Well, given the nature of the security and my current inability to access the files, I say…" the boy trailed off.

"About 1-3 days."

"1-3 days? That's too long Murasakibara. We need to know as soon as possible." The green haired boy said in a panic. He tried to hide his panic, but it did not work because the eagerness in his tone was evident to the purple-haired boy.

The phone call fell silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the breathing on both ends of the phone. Well that, and Murasakibara's incessant sucking on the lollipop.

"I will try my best, Mido-chin." Murasakibara said apathetically. "Especially since Aka-chin promised me the cake from the shop near the train station once I find out enough information." The boy relished in his thoughts of the fresh cake. His mouth started to water.

Midorima's eyes twitched but he did not add to the purple haired boy's raging fantasy.

"Thank you." The green haired boy paused.

"I am glad we are still friends. Even after everything that has happened." The tsundere added, his voice softening. He was getting ready to hang up the phone before Murasakibara spoke up.

"Mido-chin. Don't worry okay? I sent in a friend for help. He is already on his way. Hopefully." The purple haired said before finally ending the phone call.

"What were the group looking for?" The green haired boy racked his brain for the answer. He tossed and turned on his bed thinking.

"Money? Power? What were they after? What did they want?"

"More importantly, what part did Kuroko play in all of this?" Midorima pondered. He started to get a really ominous feeling about the whole situation. Something fishy was going on. Somehow he knew that the bluenette was in some deep trouble. He just had to figure out what.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The teen stood outside the abandoned building, glancing at the setting sun. Shades of orange and red flashed in the sky.

He needed to figure out his next plan of action. How to use the situation for his advantage. Sure the teal blue haired boy got away…but he knew exactly where the boy lived, where the boy grew up, and even where he went to school. The bluenette did not have many places to hide or go. He knew that when the time came he would be able to capture the bluenette once again easily.

The teen deliberated long and hard about his next moves.

At last, the teen figured out a solution. "Why come to the bluenette, when the bluenette could come to him?" The answer was simple.

With a smirk on his face the boy threw the white neck tie to the ground and stomped on it. He then proceeded to grind the neck tie farther and farther into the ground until it was barely visible and almost completely submerged in the dirt. Satisfied, the teen finally lifted his leg from the almost buried neck tire.

"Insects." He whispered to himself.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>P.S- <strong>The chapter turned out to be extra long…..The longest chapter so far. Haha.

Are you guys surprised that Murasakibara is the _Moros_ ex-information broker? Did you see that coming? Did you?

I just realized Akashi has not been present in the story lately...Hmm, hopefully it all changes next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>- What did you all think of AoKuro's kiss? Hahah. I could not resist. I just really wanted it to happen. As I was writing the scene my mind kept saying, "KISS! KISS!" I said no brain, no kiss. It's not the right time…or is it? I mean Kuroko really needed to get away right? Sorry Aomine.

Once again, THANKS for reading. The Special One-Shot chapter will be released soon. A thousand sorries to the winner, I said the chapter will be updated with this chapter but it is not completed yet. The old one-shot was awful and I totally scratched it for the new one. As requested, it is mafia inspired…..

I am also working on a One-Shot called: Sorta Midorella which will be posted in about 2 weeks. Please check it out.

Also, how do you like the new writing style? I decided to focus less on dialogue and more on setting and emotion. Is it okay? I am not very confident about my writing.

Comments and Reviews make me happy :}

The next chapter is tentatively named: Wavering Feeling

Updated 4/5- Is this chapter bad? There was a significant drop in Reviews/Views for this chapter and I am getting a bit nervous. Is there anything wrong with it? Please tell me :'(


	8. A Debt Can Never Be Repaid

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone. It has been so long since I have updated (almost three weeks) I am an awful human being….Sorry. I have just been really busy with school and such. But I am on Spring Break right now so expect the updates to resume as normal…or maybe more than normal…no promises though. Haha. As always, THANK YOU FOR READING!

I also forgot to say I do not own the cover art. I belongs to its respectful owner.

Disclaimer- I do not own _Kuroko no Basket_ or _Nisekoi_. The titles and characters belong to their respectful owners.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8- A Debt Can Never Be Repaid<span>

_Tokyo- 8 Years Prior_

"I hate everything. No one needs me anyway. Everyone in this world only cares about themselves." The blonde snarled to himself as he made his way through the crowded streets. Lights flickered and signs shone brightly advertising everything from clothes to food. Mouth watering smells filled the air as shopkeepers persuaded confused tourists to buy their overpriced goods.

The blonde kicked an empty can on the ground and watched as the aluminum can tapped against the wall. He maneuvered past excited tourists and continued his aimless walk, staring expressionlessly at his surroundings while chewing on a loaf of stale bread. He tried to savor food, but his stomach was hurting from not eating for over two days. Giving in to his temptations, the blonde tore at the bread voraciously, making sure not to drop a single crumb. As soon as the boy finished his _meal_ he licked his fingers and sat down on the cold cement floor behind a pastry shop.

His stomach continued to growl as he rubbed it gently, taking in soft breathes to take his mind off of his insatiable hunger.  
>"I need to find some more food." The yellow haired boy thought to himself. "If I don't find any food soon, I will be in trouble."<p>

Steadily, the boy stood up and dusted off his haggard clothes. He maneuvered past the dumpsters and bags of trash piled up on the curb. He was determined to find food. Making his way through the crowd, the boy eyed the Magj Burger fast food restaurant. His eyes watered at the posters of burgers and fries. He licked his lips hungrily and he could feel drool dripping at the corners of his mouth. The little boy raised his hand and wiped away the saliva.

Suddenly, a person bumped into him pulling the blonde out of his trance. He turned to catch a glimpse at the tiny bluenette, holding a Maji burger and milkshake. The bluenette was wearing a dark black suit, with a teal tie that perfectly complimented his light teal eyes. His shirt was ironed nicely, and tucked neatly into his pants. A company logo was embroidered on his breast pocket, and Kise could barely make out the words, "Shiros" on it in bright white letters.

The yellow haired boy began to drool, even worse this time staring at the food before him. The food was so close to him, he could almost taste it. He eyed the burger the boy was holding in awe and jealousy.

A pair of warm blue eyes met his own.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" The bluenette inquired softly. "If you are hurt, I can get you some help." The boy said, cocking his head to the side cutely while sipping his milkshake. He stood in front of Kise with an innocent expression, waiting patiently for Kise's reply.

"I'm truly sorry!" The yellow haired boy replied coldly.

Confused, the bluenette continued staring at blonde.

Unexpectedly, Kise reached forward and pushed the teal haired boy to the ground. The boy landed on his butt in a rain puddle, tossing his burger and his milkshake in the air. Eventually the cup fell to the ground, spilling its contents on the street. Kise however, caught the burger before it hit the ground and his eyes lit up at his new snack.

"I'm truly sorry." He said.  
>Angry, Kuroko stared up at the blonde, eyes wide.<br>"What was that for?" He asked the yellow haired boy. His tone was supposed to sound upset, but it was tinged with worry. Somewhat like a mom who was upset their child left them without permission but was actually worried about their safety. Again, Kuroko stared into Kise's sullen yellow eyes while dusting off his now dirty suit.

"I'm sorry." With that, Kise took off running towards the alley between the two abandoned buildings.

"Wait!" The teal haired boy said to the running boy, finally getting up.

Kise knew the blunette wouldn't follow him there. Given the nature of his clothes, a rich boy wouldn't bother running after a sewage rat like him. He knew he would be safe.

Kise retreated a safe distant from the opening of the alleyway. Satisfied, Kise curled up beside a cardboard box and looked down at the burger. He eyed the bite missing from the burger and began to feel really guilty. Strangely, this was a feeling he was not used to. Normally he was okay with stealing food to survive. He made sure to never take more food than he needed. But why?

Why did this time feel different? What was he feeling? The blonde eyed his burger in confusion; gradually he bit at the burger eagerly. Warm, hot meat danced on his tongued and his stomach did somersaults. It was so long since he had meat. He nibbled on the burger slowly, attempting to relish in the food's taste. Little did the boy know, a certain bluenette was standing next to him, eyeing him sympathetically. The bluenette had followed him all the way there.

The boy held up his hand to say something, but he decided against it. He just watched quietly as the somewhat larger boy finished _his _burger, and withdrew back behind the alleyways. A warm smile crossed his face as he departed from the scene.

* * *

><p>Kise thought he had seen the last of the bluenette, but he was completely wrong. The strange boy started to visit him every day at the cardboard box bringing him small treats. Though the two boys never talked, the teal head just showed up in the alleyway everyday handing Kise food. Food ranging from fruit to rice cakes.<p>

Not once did Kise mutter a word to the boy. The bluenette would hand Kise a snack everyday and watch in silence as the yellow head ate it. He always waited for the boy to finish eating before leaving and without saying a word.

One day while handing Kise a peach, the teal head asked the blonde a rather peculiar question.  
>"Come home with me." It was not a question, it was a statement. He looked at up at Kise with warm teal eyes, waiting for Kise to answer,<p>

Kise pretended not to hear the bluenette's statement and started to gnaw on the peach, avoiding the teal head's eyes. The sweetness of the peach filled his mouth.

"If you don't want to. It's fine." Kuroko said standing up and dusting off his pants.

"But my offer still stands."  
>With that the teal head carefully stepped by Kise and walked off. Kise watched as Kuroko's tiny silhouette disappeared past the alleyway.<p>

The two boys' interaction continued for what felt like an eternity. The teal head continued bringing the blonde food each day and asking the same peculiar question. And every time Kise pretended like he never heard the bluenette's question. Granted, the bluenette was never angry when the blonde never replied to him. He just looked at the yellow haired boy apathetically each time and turned around to walk home.

Truthfully, Kise wanted to go with the bluenette. For the first time in a long time he felt needed. He felt wanted. Like somebody was happy to see him. However, he could never tell the powder blue haired boy that. He did not want to bother him. That is why he pretended to never hear Kuroko's request. He did not want to trouble the boy. He had nice intentions, but they were wasted on a cold, useless boy like him. Having the strange boy visit him was enough. _It was enough. _

Kise frowned and looked down at the plum he was eating. He was lying to himself. That was not how he truly felt. Not at all.

* * *

><p>One day the bluenette came especially early to visit Kise. Kise had just finished collecting aluminum cans when Kuroko walked up to the blonde outwardly exhausted. He stopped to catch his breath before talking to Kise.<br>"Guess what today is?" The shadow asked, waiting for the blonde to reply.

Rain was beginning to fall in the cold winter breeze. Droplets hit Kuroko's white umbrella softly as he glanced down at Kise. He gripped his umbrella tighter as a cold breeze blew past the two.

Kise just stared at the bluenette blankly, sitting on his bed of newspapers. He struggled to keep himself dry from the rain but to no avail. Rain continued to pelt him from above.

"It is Christmas!" The boy said, eyes lighting up, cautiously leaning the umbrella closer to the blonde to shield him from the elements.  
>Again, Kise did not answer the smaller boy.<p>

"Who cares about Christmas? Especially when you are alone." The somewhat larger boy thought to himself. He pulled his knees to his chest and laid his head between his knees.

The teal head continued to stare at the homely boy before him. Gently, he took out a small bag of Christmas cookies from his pockets. The bag was tied with a red ribbon and had little reindeer adorned on the plastic.

"So I thought…."  
>"You would like some cookies." He finished, offering Kise a warm bag of cookies.<p>

The yellow haired boy eyed the bag of cookies suspiciously. Giving the teal head an evil glare. As if asking, "Why do you care about a sewage rat like me? Are you making fun of me?" But he never asked, he just dug his head deeper between his knees, turning away from the teen.

Noticing his hesitation, Kuroko sat down next to Kise. He placed the cookies in his lap and stared into the blonde's cold, unfeeling yellow eyes. He lay the open umbrella down on the ground.  
>The rain was now starting to fall heavily.<p>

"I care…..because you remind me of myself." The boy responded.

"How can you, a rich boy. Relate to a kid like me?" Kise wondered to himself.

As if he could read the blonde's mind, Kuroko continued to speak.

"Of course. I cannot completely understand what you are feeling. We come from different worlds." The teal head turned to the distressed boy.  
>"But. I understand your loneliness. You shut out people, because you are afraid of getting hurt." His voice was barely above a whisper. "Not again."<p>

Instinctively he reached over and patted the blonde on the head. Kise could feel a small, warm, tender hand on his head. Not knowing what to do, his body leaned closer into Kuroko's hand, eager for affection.  
>Surprised, Kuroko continued patting Kise's head. "But I, won't hurt you. I promise." Kuroko said holding up his tiny pinkie finger.<p>

"Come back with me." Kuroko stopped petting Kise's head, but his hand was still rested in the blonde's hair.

"And together, you won't be hurting anymore."

Overcome with emotion, the distressed blonde fell into the teal blue haired boy's arms. Tears fell down his face as he held onto the bluenette's dress shirt.  
>"I want too. I have always wanted too. I. I. " He cried into the smaller boy's chest. "I want to come back with you."<br>Kuroko opened his arms and gently placed them around Kise's waist, engulfing him in a kindhearted loose hug.

Rain continued to fall on the cold winter day, giving way to the warm sunlit days ahead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akashi Seijuro sat at his computer desk, tapping at his keyboard, quickly browsing through seemingly classified documents. He quickly clicked in and out of documents at lightning speed.

_Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat_

After Murasakibara gave him shallow information about the _Kuros_ group, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Surely being the heir of the Akashis, had to come in handy sometimes.  
>The Akashis were the most powerful lawyer conglomerate in all of America. Ever since its existence, the firm has not lost a single case. To the public, the Akashis were an unrivaled and unparalleled lawyer firm.<p>

However, that was just a public façade. The underground knew that the Akashis were hiding a rather dark secret.  
>Ironically, Akashis were actually one of the most powerful and notorious group of American gangsters. The police were in constant pursuit of the rather aloof faction. Rumors had spread that <em>Moros <em>and the Akashis were connected, but no concrete proof has surfaced of their relation to one another.

Which came in handy when _Moros_ did one of their more, should you say…shady dealings. Knowing and having control of the law was just one of the reasons that _Moros_ was always one step ahead of the authorities.

Akashi glanced back at his computer when handful of locked articles piqued his interest. The documents were password protected. He thought about calling Murasakibara and asking him to unlock the files. Though, he decided against it. It was rather late.

The red head raised an eyebrow at the locked files. He started to incessantly put in various police passwords and government codes he learned from being around his parents while they worked.

_Password Accepted. Initiating Reboot. _

The red haired boy smirked at his little victory as the documents started to load, one by one. When complete, he clicked on the most recent article and began to read the headline.

"_Shiros heir kidnapped_." The boy clicked on another article.  
>"<em>Case shrouded in mystery<em>."  
>"<em>Refusal to cooperate with authorities<em>."Then another. All the articles were talking about the _Shiros_ faction heir kidnapping.

"Was Kuroko…" Akashi thought to himself.

Akashi continued to read the articles more in depth when a name caught his attention.  
>"The Akashis assist <em>Shiros<em> in kidnapping case."  
>Akashi's eyes widened when he read his family name. His mind flashed back to his father's words: "We are childhood friends."<p>

"My parents helped in the _Shiros _kidnapping case?"

"But why?"

Akashi thought back to Kise's words. "I couldn't protect you then."

"Protect him from-"

Everything started to make sense. The red haired boy's head started to hurt at the revelation. Almost as if he was trying to remember something he was not supposed to remember.

"Then that means." Akashi idly walked over to the picture frame at his bedside. He touched the wooden frame and pulled back the cardboard backing of the frame in one swift movement revealing another photograph.

The picture was of a group of four boys on a flowery meadow. A green haired boy was holding a stuffed frog and a purple haired boy was eating a slice of cake in pure bliss. The two boys lay comfortably on the hillside. Next to them were two smiling boys who sat leisurely admiring the lake. One with bright red hair and one with soft powdered blue hair.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>Snippet of the Next Chapter<p>

"Remember yet? Akashi Seijuro. I have come to kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Kuroko was not always expressionless, in fact before he was a bubbly young kid. That is until….I will get into that later. Did you all like KiKuro's backstory? Was it cute? AHH, I love them. Writing Kise as cold and unfeeling was super fun. It is totally opposite of his normal personality. And AkaKuro's backstory is next…Dun Dun Dun. Did you guys see that coming? Please leave a review with your thoughts. I would love to read them.

I was not planning on saying this, but I had to get it off my chest. Many of you guys have been asking me why KiSekoi was put on hiatus. Well…

Part of the reason why KiSekoi went on hiatus is because chapter 7 was poorly received. This came after a constant dwindling of viewership in the story, from chapter to chapter. This really depressed me and killed my motivation at the time. I know I should not worry so much about readership and feedback, but saying that it does not bother me would be a lie.

After much thinking, I decided to continue KiSekoi because it is my responsibility as a writer to finish what I start. Whatever happens happens.  
>I hope you all continue reading the story and supporting me:) Thank you everyone. Reviews and Comments make me happy.<p> 


End file.
